


A Warriors Smile

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: PocahontasCharacters: Kocoum, Kekata, Nakoma, PocahontasRelationship: KocoumAN: So I remember seeing this request for Kocoum, but I cant seem to find the specific request. I remember it being about him not dying and the reader traveling with John and the reader falling in love with Kocoum and respecting his culture, but the details are foggy.Im not sure if this was what you had in mind, but I hope it satisfies you for now and if ive totally miss remembers the request or its not what you were looking for, just let me know 😊
Relationships: Kocoum (Disney)/Original Character(s), Kocoum (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	A Warriors Smile

You didn’t like being on deck when it was such a storm. You were useful as a medic, but your training didn’t extend to battle the harsh sea. But after John had jumped overboard for Thomas, you came to make sure they weren’t injured.   
John saw your sour face when the men started talk of killing anyone you came across in the new world. After he came down from the crows nest, he tried to cheer you up, not knowing that you only stayed on deck to speak with him.   
“You look like you were the one who fell overboard.” He leaned against the banister, his face scrunched up in fake concern.  
“I wish you wouldn’t call them savages.” You mumbled to John, not having enough energy to fight with the rest of the crew.   
“But they are.” He looked at you perplexed. “Besides, everyone else on this ship calls them sav-“   
“You’re not everyone else, John. And they look up to you. You cant have not noticed Thomas following you around like a shadow.” You saw the smirk pull at his lips meaning he knew what you were talking about.   
“He listens to you, too. Hes becoming pretty knowledgeable with medical stuff because he follows you around like a child.” John fires back, and he was right. But only because you warned Thomas that you might not always be around and he needed to know enough in case something happened to you.   
“Just, just remember. They’re humans too.” You huffed, wanting to move the subject back.   
“But they’re different.” John kicks off a boot to pour out some water.   
“They aren’t as different as you think, John. We’re different. Most people on this ship are different. Different eye colour, hair colour, height, weight, built.” You wave to the crew who weren’t paying any head as they secured the deck. “But i bet they have hearts that beat, lungs that breath and blood that runs red.”   
“Maybe I’ll find you a savage for you to find out.” John smirks at you as he tries to lighten the mood, but the moment he saw you weren’t impressed, he stopped.   
John could normally read you like a book. You had bother grown up together, and he pulled you along on his adventures many times. He got into fights and you patched him up. You had warned him that you were just a nurse, and one day you might not be able to patch him up. But he dismissed you as a ‘rambling wife’. Not that you were married, or anywhere near a relationship. In truth, you were sure you two would rip each others throats out if left alone too long. But people often assumed there was more than friendship.   
“I truly hope you are joking, John. No one deserves to die for simply being alive.” You shake your head, disappointed as you stand, rubbing your arms.   
You turn to disappear back into your quarters, hoping your words might have some weight with the man.   
\------time skip ---------------

When John disappeared from the landing party, you found yourself wondering into the surrounding woods. You knew you would be chastised for it later, but you didn’t care. It was so beautiful.   
you wouldn’t go too far, venturing about 15 minutes away from the others until you found a clearing.   
The way the sun shone down on the forests was like something out of a fairy-tale.   
You were so lost in the beauty of it all that you almost didn’t notice the small chirping coming from the ground beside you.   
Glancing down, you saw a small bird. It had a yellowy orange chest, with a blue back and black markings.   
Crouching down, you wondered why a bird would be this close to the ground. It seemed dangerous. Unless something was wrong with him?   
The bird began to jump to you, but you saw its left leg wasn’t taking any pressure and it hobbles a little.   
“Shhh.” You picked up the small bird with ease and sat down with your legs crossed, your skirt making a small nest for the animal to sit in.   
“I think you have dislocated your leg, sir.” You mused, gently wrapping the bird in the towel and making sure you could still get to the leg .   
You grabbed some small bandages you used for fingers and smaller cuts and folded it in half so it was the length of the birds leg. You wrapped the small leg till you felt it had enough padding without hindering the bird too much and then tied it up.   
“All done. My fee will be in the mail.” You laugh to yourself, even though there was no one around to hear your little joke. You unwrap the bird, which tweets happily. “Lets get you somewhere high.”   
Getting to your feet, you hold the bird in your hands, leaving the towel and your medical supplies on the floor as you searched the surrounding trees till you found a branch about the hight of you eyes.   
Taking the bird over, you place it on the tree, but the branch wasn’t thick enough and you didn’t think it was high enough either.   
“Higher?” You ask, even though the bird has no say as you pick it up again, venturing to another tree which was higher up.   
The bird didn’t even move from your hand as you reached up to let it go onto the branch.   
It started tweeted, looking up to a near by tree.   
You followed its eyes and saw a small bundle of sticks and twigs nestled between two thick branches. The problem was that the nest was about 10 foot off the ground.   
You groaned, walking up to the tree and looking up at your new destination. There was a branch that you could grab onto, but you didn’t know if you had the upper body strength to pull yourself up and hold yourself with just one free hand.   
Moving the bird into one hand, you reached up and grabbed the branch. You managed to walk up the tree and pull yourself up till you were eye level with the branch you were holding, but your arm was shaking. You were almost parallel to the branch as you glanced down, seeing you were now a good 5 foot off the ground. Before you could even reach out and attempt to put the bird up to its nest, your arm spasmed and you lost your grip.   
You didn’t even have a chance to yell as you fell, preparing yourself to crash on the ground.   
Until arms caught you.   
Your eyes had been scrunched shut, expecting pain, so your mind immediately thought John or one of the others had found you.  
Opening your eyes, you forgot how to breath.   
The man who had caught you was unbelievably handsome.   
Strong cheek bones and jaw line with dark brown, intelligent eyes that stared back at your own.   
You knew your surprise was painted on your face, but his was stoic, like a warrior.   
He had long hair with shaven sides, like a mohawk, but the hair fell to the left and down to his shoulder, and white feathers adorned the back of his head.   
The man lowered you to the ground gently. You both watched each others every movement, trying to work out if the other was dangerous or not.   
Just because you refused to call them savages didn’t mean you trusted them completely. You were on their land, their homes. They were within their rights to chase you off or punish you if they saw fit.   
The bird chirped in your hands. Apparently, you had tried to protect the bird from the fall rather than try held yourself. Great self-preservation skills.   
The man took a few steps back from you but before you could ask why, he ran at you.   
You let out a small yelp, turning away to try protect yourself. But then you heard a grunt.   
Looking through your hair, you saw he had ran right past you. And up the tree.   
He was holding himself on the branch, managing to get enough momentum to get past the lower branch and brace himself on it with a straight elbow on one hand.   
The sheer strength in his arm was shown by the muscles.   
He reached out to you, eyes darting to the bird.   
You instantly understood and went to him, placing the bird carefully in his outstretched hand.   
He rose it to the nest and the bird jumped happily into its home. You smiled widely, happy that the animal could recover from its injury in its home from a little while. Perhaps you could bring it some food later.   
The man looked back to you, and you caught his eyes. Despite your smile, his face stayed stoic. Taking a step back, you allowed the man space to jump back down, landing elegantly before straightening back up. He towered over you, and you suddenly felt rather intimidated by his presence as your eyes fell to the red markings on his chest.   
Two clawed paws. Like a bears or wolfs.   
You opening your mouth, about thank him when you heard voices calling your name.   
Whipping to look over your shoulder to where the voices came from, you started to panic. If they found this man, he was dead.   
Looking back to him, you saw his eyes darting to the sound as well, his stance strong. In fact, you could see that he was growing more hostile with every call.   
“you need to go.” You whispered, drawing his attention back to you. But his eyes showed confused. He couldn’t understand you.   
You tried make a shooing motion with your hands, but he only grew more perplexed. Eventually, you were drawn to more drastic measures.   
You placed your hands on his bare chest and pushed him back behind the tree. He stumbled slightly, before his stance became really aggressive. But he was out of sight now.   
You backed off, pressing your fingers to your lips as you silently begged him to stay hidden. And just in time.   
“[y/n]!? Where have you been?” Thomas called out to you and you flashed the man a small smile before walking back to your items.   
“Frolicking through the flowers, are we?” Ben laughed but ti quickly stopped. “Whats that on your hand, lass?”  
Looking down, you saw some of the red paint from the stranger had rubbed off onto your hand.   
“Oh, I found an injured bird.” You wiped the evidence on your skirt as you gathered up your things.   
“We better get you back.” Thomas looked to the sky, the sun lower in the sky.   
“Okay. I’ll follow.” You nod, throwing your bag over your shoulder.   
The two men retreated back into the woods, you following behind. But not before you could steal a glance back to the tree, seeing the stranger watching. You smiled at him before turning back.   
You heard the men grumbling about having to dig for gold. You would certainly make sure Ratcliff had a piece of your mind if he thought for a second you’d be digging.   
however, the moment you got back, all hell broke loose.   
Guns were firing, and crys that there was savages.   
Ducking behind a waggon, you saw them firing at some people in the trees, and they hit one.   
That might have been the end of it, but then you saw the man from the forest. He scooped up his fallen alley and carried him back into the wood as they all retreated.   
Stuck in a conflict, you stayed hidden as you thought.   
You owed him something. Not your life, but he had saved you from a broken hip or a concussion. And you knew they probably wouldn’t be able to treat a gun wound.   
You thought of the man, suffering in agony before dying with no understanding of what had hit him. So you did the unthinkable. Racing into the woods, you followed them, until they reach a village.   
You almost collapse when you see the colony of small huts. The crew would slaughter them as sure as day. A deep sickness filed your stomach as you press your hand over your mouth.   
You took an oath to help people, not hurt them.   
Holding the strap of your bag, you take a shaking breath. You could very well be walking into certain death, but that man needed your help.   
Taking a deep breath, you circled the outside of the village until you saw them taking the injured man into a hut. That must be either his home, or a medical place. You would bet the latter.   
Slipping inside, the group were too preoccupied with the wounded man to notice someone who wasn’t like them had entered. You felt like you had just entered a sleeping lions den.   
So you cleared your throat.   
Like lions, they turned and bore weapons at you as if they were fangs.   
“No, I want to help.” You held your hands up to show you meant no harm, but the men couldn’t understand you.   
You looked around, trying to figure out a way to show them you wanted to help him. Pulling the bag open, you pulled out the bandage you had.   
Showing it to them that it wasn’t a weapon, you began to wrap it around your arm.   
“Help.” You repeated, pointing to the gunshot wound.   
Their eyes narrowed, but none protest as you moved closer to the injured as you unravel the bandage from your arm. You would need it. You inspected the gunshot wound. There was no way he could survive this without medical help.   
But you would need the take the bullet out, clean the wound and sew him shut.   
You didn’t notice the chief looking to the man you had met not an hour ago. There was a silent understanding between them to let you be unless you caused any issues. And the shaman had said he didn’t know how to heal such wounds.   
“I need to take the bullet out.” You spoke, knowing they couldn’t understand everything you said. You rummaged to the bottom of your bag and found the spare bullets that the men had dropped.   
Pulling them out, you showed the man you assumed to be the leader one of the bullets between your thumb and pointing finger. You then mimicked how the men held the guns and made a quiet gun shot noise before showing them the bullet flying to his wound.   
Eyes widened as they realises what you were saying.   
“We need to take it out.” You pull out your bullet remover. It was a relatively new invention in the medical word, only about 50 years old but it was a key part of your tool kit.  
But you didn’t know it they would understand that. Your eyes flickered to the head healer, who looked to chief. A breeze came through the tent, making you shudder while the small group closed their eyes for a brief moment. When the chief opened his eyes, he nodded to the head healer who looked back to you.   
“Save him.” He told you, making your eyes widen at his English. But you nodded, and got to work.   
They let you work without question but with watchful eyes.   
You warned it would hurt, and apologised. But the man gritted his teeth and managed to stay still.   
Bullets were kind of a speciality of yours. It wasn’t something you were proud of, but it was a fact.   
the bullet was out with 5 minutes. But that didn’t mean it was over just yet.   
You sewed up the wound, trying to make it as neat as you could.   
“You’re doing really well. Im nearly done, I promise.” You glance to the injured man, and you could see the relief in his eyes.   
“Why did you come?” Their leader asked you.   
“To help. Im a medic. I took a vow to heal people where I could.” You answer truthfully as you wipe away the blood from around the wound and placing a gauge over it.   
“Your people caused this.” The chiefs words made you flinch.   
“My people are ignorant and arrogant. I am not like them. I don’t want a war or anyone to get hurt.” You shook your head, feeling the guilt in your stomach.   
“Why?” he knelt next to you, his eyes watching your face closely.   
“All blood is red. Its my job to heal that.” You look at him, hoping he might understand your reasoning more than you did.   
“We cannot let you leave.” The chief stated as he stood, but you had prepared for this.   
“if you don’t, they will come to find me.” You answer, looking up at him.   
“Then how do we know we can trust you?” he asked, his chin rising as he spoke to look down at you.   
“You cant.” You answered honestly, your eyes dropping. “But I can trade you supplies. Like these. To help if you do get into fights. I don’t have much, but it will help you.”   
The chief regarded you for a moment, his mind thinking over your deal.   
“Are they dangerous?” The leader asked you as you focused than you needed to on tying the bandage.   
Pressing your lips together in a straight line, you nodded once.   
“Leave by night fall. Do not return.” He spoke with authority and you nodded, thankful he was allowing your freedom.   
“Thank you.” You bowed your head to him out of respect as you packed your things.  
“We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Kocoum-“ the chief was answered as the stranger from earlier stood and followed him. “Send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight.” He walked out the door, the stranger from earlier at his side as he addressed his people. “These white men are dangerous. No one is to go near them.”   
You sat back on your heels, unsure what to think. Had you condemned your friends?   
But these people had a right to know, to protect themselves, didn’t they?   
You were conflicted, torn between the right thing to do.   
The lead healer hummed a little, regarding you.   
You held out a spare gauge and bandage to him, which he took along with a bottle of anti-septic.   
“Its incredible, how calm he was.” You look at the man, who lay with his eyes closed as if in a trance.   
“I will speak on your healing once it is done.” He muses, but his eyes danced with some amusement as you smiled at him.   
He pushed a bowl of water to you so you could wash the blood off your hands.   
Just as you were drying your hands, the stranger from earlier stepped back in.   
Kocoum.   
“I hope to meet you again, child. But not in such circumstances.” The healer smiled, nodding to you before he continued his chant from earlier, signalling it was your time to leave.   
Kocoum snuck you out the back, and guided you through the forest in silence.   
You followed without question, occasionally falling behind a little but always catching up until you saw the wooden logs being hauled up to build a fortress.   
Placing a hand on Kocoums arm, you stopped him.   
“You shouldn’t go any further.” You told him, your eyes screaming apologies to him as you stepped in front. “But im glad we met again, even if the circumstances were awful.”   
Kocoum nodded, and you were sure if he was agreeing with you or simply acknowledging your words.   
“Goodbye.” You step away from him, and he gives you a small bow, before he moves behind a tree, hiding.   
When you emerge, it feels like the entire crew fauns over you, worried.   
But Ratcliffe suddenly appears, parting the crew like a sea as he regards you.   
“Where did you run off to?” he asks, his voice not showing any concern for your wellbeing but probably for your lack of labour.   
“The guns and fighting scared me. I ran to the woods for cover and got lost.” You lied.   
“And did you… find anything?” Ratcliffe prys, leaning down as if to intimidate you but you stood your ground.   
“No.” You shook your head, not breaking under his pressure.   
he huffed, demanding everyone gets back to word before retreating to his quarters. As the crew disperses, you steal a glance to the woods, unable to see Kocoum anymore. 

\-------------time skip ------------  
You told yourself that you were just going to feed the bird. That’s the only reason you were going back to that clearing.   
But you weren’t.   
That man had plagued your sleep, and you wanted to see him again.   
walking through the forest, you wondered if you were lost, until the clearing came into view.   
Digging into your bag, you grabbed the paper bag of bread pieces and seeds you had managed to get your hands on.   
Walking up to the tree, the bird appeared on the lower branch that you could reach, apparently recognising you and tweeting happily.   
You took a palm full of the food and held it up to the creature, who happily jumped onto your wrist to peck at the food.   
“Thank you.” A voice spoke from behind you, making you jump. But when you saw it was Kocoum, you relaxed. You had never heard him speak before.   
“How is he doing?” You ask, going back to your task of feeding the bird. You could just leave the seeds on the branch, but you wanted to be doing something.   
“He grows stronger every day.” Kocoum informs you.   
“That’s good. I cant imagine the fear he must have felt.” You muse, as the bird jumps onto your fingers, hopping across your hand to stand on your palm to peak at the food.   
You were grateful because you could lower your arms, which were hurting a little.   
“Why did you follow?” Kocoum suddenly asked as you turned and sat at the bottom of the tree. In truth, you knew it was risky. Any instinct you had told you to run away, but you were so interested by him that all you really wanted to do was talk.   
“I already told you. I don’t like seeing others suffer.” You move the seeds into one hand, freeing your right hand. With the back of your pointing finger, you stroke the birds head, smiling. “Plus, I own you for saving me from a nasty fall.”   
He didn’t laugh with you, but you didn’t mind. You were a stranger to him, an enemy even.   
Kocoum stayed standing, but backed away so he wasn’t looming over you.   
It suddenly dawned on you that you knew his name, yet he didn’t know your own.   
“Im [y/n].” you suddenly say, wanting to right that wrong.   
“Kocoum.” He pressed a fist to his chest.   
“I know.” You smile, amused by the birds trust in you as you petted it. Looking up, you saw Kocoum was confused and, perhaps, suspicious. “I heard the others call you by that name.”   
Your explanation seemed to ease his suspicions, but not completely erase them.  
He sat with you for an hour or so, and you told him about your home. You didn’t want to ask about his own in case he thought you were going to relay information. When you noticed that your absents would soon be reported, you stood. Placing the bird back in the tree, you told Kocoum goodbye, but he followed you. At first, it made you a little uneasy, until you reached the edge of the forest and it dawned on you that he was making sure you got back safely. Before you could turn and thank him, he was gone.   
For the next few days, you found yourself running off to the clearing, and most times he was there. There was the occasion that he wasn’t, but he seemed to like your little meeting.   
You were both suspicious of each other, but it seemed to ease out as you both spoke. Well, you spoke and he listened. He would ask questions, and seemed interested in you, but didn’t seem like much of a talking.   
You joked about it, saying that it was fine because you could talk the ear off anyone, so you could easily make up for it.   
And, at the, he smiled.   
You nearly fainted. In the setting sun, in this beautiful clearing with this handsome man, he smiled at you. Your legs were jelly as you couldn’t help the blush that rose to your cheeks.   
“Your voice like bird song.” Kocoum’s words would be the death of you, you were sure of it.   
Now a blushing mess, stumbling over your words, you knew it was time to head home. He accompanied you as always, and yet he stayed a little close than normal. Just before you reached the outskirts, he grabbed your hand.   
“Stay safe.” He whispered, and you could see the corner in his eyes.   
“You too.” You returned the concern before the two of you parted.   
\-------time skip ----------  
Whatever was going on with John, you were worried.   
Pacing by your tent, you wondered where he had ran off to at such an hour. He should know better than to do this. You didn’t want to confide in anyone in case they told Ratcliffs and he got angry.   
In fact, you hadn’t seen Thomas around either recently. Stopping, you glance around.   
Something felt off.   
Suddenly, the calmness of the night was broken by screams. Grabbing your medical bag, you followed the others.   
Thomas came running, crying out for help, that John had been attacked and taken.   
You rushed to calm him but the others got there first, demanding to know what happened.   
“I kill one of them.” Thomas whispered, swaying back and forth before dropping his gun.   
“You- you did what?!” You nearly shriek, but managed to keep it down as the men gathered weapons.   
“I shot one. They took John because I killed one of their own.” He scrunched his eyes up, but when he opened them again, you were gone.   
Running into the forest, you felt yourself trembling as you raced to the tribe, treason be damned.   
Maybe you could help, or exchange something for John. You didn’t know.   
“[y/n]!” A voice called out, making you nearly fall over as you stopped, heart beating so loud as you saw a woman running through the forest to you. She stopped when she saw you had noticed her.   
“Kekata told me to find you. He said… you could help Kocoum.” She seemed unsure as she spoke, her eyes darting around.   
“He- He was the one shot?” You whisper in disbelief.   
And she nods.   
You followed her as she raced back to the hut where you had went to heal the first man. Sneaking around the outside of the village, you both managed to slip inside without notice.   
Kekata sat by Kocoum side, who was still. You were praying he was asleep.   
Passing Nakoma, you raced to his side.   
“It isn’t as the first one was.” Kekata spoke to you quickly, and you could hear the worry in his voice.   
“No, its in a more dangerous area.” You nodded, confirming his worries.   
A hand was placed on your shoulder, making you turn to Kekata.   
“I wanted to give Kocoum a fighting chance. But I do not expect a miracle from you.” his words sunk in as he stood, preparing to leave.   
You didn’t know what was going on. What was going to happen.   
“I do not trust the white men. But I trust you. you might save one life, but I suspect blood will still fall at sunrise. Stay here. This is my safe haven for you, for what you have done for us. A debt repaid. Do not come out of this hut. Do you understand me?” Kekata spoke with such urgency and hints of aggression that all you could do was nod.   
“If he wakes, sound the horn.” Kekata draws your attention away from Kocoum to look the elder. He was standing at the entrance, gesturing to the corner. You didn’t follow his direction, instead noticing Nakoma, who seemed confused and almost fearful that Kekata was leaving you alone with an injured Kocoum. “But I do not know if it will stop the war.”   
War.   
The word hit you like a bolt of lightning as the realising dawned on you.   
You knew what would happen now, but you couldn’t think about it. You just had to focus on saving Kocoum as the two left the hut with no further words.   
Putting on your calm façade, you told yourself it was just another patient.   
Your hands shook a little more than normal, and you paused before you went near the wound.   
But once you got to work, you were immersed. All the items you had given them were laid out to your side, along with your own and 2 bowls of water. Time seemed to drag, and you felt sick, but you pushed through.   
You heard things happening outside the hut, the warriors marching to battle, but blocked it out until there was silence. Working by candle light, you blinked away an odd tear and focused.   
Maybe, if Kocoum did wake, you could spare John too. Then its not a life for a life. Shaking away the grim thoughts, you worked through till you heard the morning chirping of birds. It was still mostly dark out.  
Once you were finished, you sat back.   
The cloth you had been using to clean the wound was bloody, and you didn’t want to use it any more. Ripping a piece of your shirt, you knew it was freshly cleaned this evening. The first bowl of water was more blood than water now, so you moved on to the fresh bowl and used the rag to carry water and run it over the wound to clean it.   
You went to the water and wet another tore bit of your shirt before coming up and sitting beside his head to clean his brow. Your eyes darted to the paint on his chest, but you didn’t dare touch it. It wasn’t your place to remove that sort of thing.   
You didn’t speak, not needing to offer any comforting words to anyone, but the silence was near unbearable as you waited for something to happen. For war to break out? For Kocoum to wake? You really couldn’t put your finger on it.   
After what felt like a millennium, you noticed his eyes were moving behind his eyelids. You held your breath, your lips pressed together in a harsh line as you tried to keep yourself calm. However, the moment his eyes fluttered open, you broke.   
Tears of relief streamed down your cheeks as you pressed a hand over your mouth to hid your sobbing.   
The fear which had had your body in a tight grasp eased the moment he woke, and you had done so well keeping yourself calm while you had been alone that you were overwhelmed.   
His eyes found you, and he began to sit up, despite the pain he must be feeling. Leaning on his left elbow and forearm, he pushed himself up into a sitting position before you could even talk.   
“Don’t sit up, it will be painf-“ you couldn’t finish your sentence as a large hand slipped behind your neck and he drew you to his lips.   
The moment his warm lips met your own, you were a goner. The nurse had left you, replaced with the girl who was screaming with excitement as he kissed you.   
The kiss was intense, but controlled and carful, just like Kocoum.   
He controlled every aspect and, if you had been standing, your knees would have been weak. It was so perfect, like a dream which you wished to never wake from. Some part of you was convinced you had falling asleep by his side and you were dreaming all this. You reached up to his face, your fingers gently grazing across his cheek before mirroring his own hold on you by slipping your hand around the back of his head to just above the base of his neck.   
with your other hand, you gently wrap your hand around his wrist, your thumb pressing against the veins, feeling the pulse beneath the skin. A small shiver ran through your body as you moved closer, running your hand along his arm and to his chest. Pressing an open palm above his heart, you could feel the steady beat.   
Pulling back, you felt the air flood into your lungs and the tent suddenly seemed to much bigger and brighter.   
You couldn’t help the red in your cheeks, or the smile on your lips as you look at the man who had stolen your heart from the very moment he had caught you. Much to your surprise, you saw a smile tug at his lips, his eyes dancing with a joy you had never seen before. No one had ever looked at you like that.   
He looked so happy, so full of life.   
Suddenly, what was happened beyond the tent hit you like a wave as you jolted back.   
“We have to tell them you’re alive.” You suddenly say, and you see the happiness be replaced with concern and confusion. “They think you’re dead. They are going to kill John in revenge but Ratcliffes marching to war with them.”   
You began to panic again as you turn to where Kekata had pointed before he left.   
In the corner was a horn.   
Moving from his side, you grabbed the horn. Turning back to Kocoum, you knew you couldn’t ask him. He was already moving way too much and you were terrified his stitches wouldn’t hold. Getting to your feet, you went to the mouth of the hut and looked up at the blue sky, praying it wouldn’t see red today.   
Taking a deep breath, you raised the horn to your mouth and blew.   
The sound was deafening but you pushed through for a solid 10 seconds before lowering it. You didn’t know what it would do, or who could hear it. Perhaps you were too late.   
Some leaf’s rustled as a wind ran through them in your direction, but what you felt was not the wind you knew.   
It was a small gust, and it seemed to run up your body, winding around your legs and waist before passing your head and fleeing, taking leaf’s with it.   
You stared in the direction it had went, and something told you that there was still a chance.   
You jumped when you felt a hand on your lower back, turning to see Kocoum standing behind you.   
“We need to go to them. They will need proof.” As he spoke, you knew he was right.   
“But, you are still healing.” You press a hand to his chest, desperate to keep the heart beating within it.   
“I will have time to heal when this is done.” Kocoum spoke with conviction, but you pressed firmly on his chest.   
“No, you could undo your stitches.” You shook your head, until a small figure appeared from beside the hut.   
Your eyes darted to her, nearly jumping at her sudden appearance before you recognised her as the girl from the night before, Nakoma. She looked at Kocoum as if he were a ghost, a hand pressed over her mouth before she stepped forward.   
“I’ll go. I’ll tell them you are alive.” She nods firmly, before turning on her heel and running off towards wherever the battle was going to happen. Hopefully, the horn was enough to cause a moment of doubt, and Nakoma would be the voice of reason. Hopefully, it wasn’t too late.   
You pushed your worries to the back of your mind and turned to Kocoum.   
“You need to rest. Please.” You take his hands in your own and guide him back into the hut and towards the mat.   
Despite his protests, you helped him lie back down as you chested the stitches and saw they were fine. Although, even if everything did turn out okay, you were sure you would have a battle trying to keep him still to heal.   
There was not much else to do, but wait.   
Within an hour, Nakoma ran back. By the look on her face, it wasn’t good news. You held your breath, waiting for her verdict.   
Thankfully, the sound of the horn had reached Pocahontas in the forest as she ran to save John. Apparently, this was the one John had been sneaking off to see. She had manged to stop everything, even speaking sense to her father before Nakoma had appeared, telling everyone that Kocoum was alive. But then she grabbed your wrist.   
“Your leader, a shot hit John. Hes bleeding.” As she spoke, you felt sick to your stomach.   
Another bullet.   
Grabbing your bag, you stuffed your medical supplies in.   
“I’ll go. Will you stay and make sure he doesn’t move? His stitches are fresh and it could do damage.” You didn’t wait for her to respond before taking off in the direction she had came.   
Something guided you through the woods, until you appeared at the bottom of a hill.   
You saw your crew on the other side at the bottom of a sheer drop, and Kocoums tribe were on the hill.   
There was relief on everyone’s face from your crew at your appearance. But you were worried. You had patched John up a fair few times. Your worries were that this time, you couldn’t.   
Climbing the hill, the tribe parted for you as you came to John.   
“Another bullet, eh?” you dropped to your knees beside him. he was lying with his head on Pocahontas lap as she soothed him.  
“Yep, I’ve heard you’re pretty familiar with them.” He tried to laugh, but winces, holding his side where the blood was.   
When you saw the position of the hole in his shirt, your heart sank.   
Pulling away the material, your greatest fears were confirmed.   
“John, the entrance wound is right on top of the scar from before.” Your voice shook and, for the first time since you arrived, you felt useless.   
“What does that mean?” Pocahontas asked, unsure why that was an issue.   
“It means I cant help him here. He needs to go back to England and get it surgically removed by a doctor. I don’t have the tools or the ingredients to do it here and I’m totally useless-“ Tears welled in your eyes as you were overcame with emotions. But John interrupted you.   
“Hey, hey, hey. From what I heard, you’ve been very useful. Theres only so many times a sailor can patch up his ship before he has to put it to specialists, eh? And this ships taken a few waves or two over the years.” He chuckles, wincing yet again. But he soothed you immensely.   
“I’ll get your bandaged up, give you some stuff for the pain. Im sure Thomas will be by your side the entire way home.” You smile, reassuring both him and yourself.   
\-----------time skip --------------  
You stood by the sea, waiting as John asked. He said she would come say goodbye, and Kocoum had agreed the same.   
“So, let me get this straight.” You sat, crossed legged by Johns side. “Me and you, two people who get mistaken as a couple all the time, each started a relationship with two members of a tribe who were due to be wed?”   
“Yeah, funny how things work out, eh.” John smirked.   
“Look.” Thomas, who had been standing on watch, pointed to the mist that lay thick on the forest floor this morning.   
You couldn’t see anything at first, until there was the silhouette of not just Pocahontas and Kocoum (you were partly annoyed that he was walking so soon), but also of at least 8 others.   
The crew held their breath, clutching their guns, until it was revealed the others were carrying baskets of food for the journey home.   
You couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.   
As Pocahontas came to John, you stood. But Thomas met her, taking off his hat out of respect.   
“Going back is his only chance. He’ll die if he stays here.” Thomas spoke with her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. You watched the two with such amazement and respect.   
Powhatan and Nakoma approached. Powhatan pulled off his shawl and lay it over John.   
“You are always welcome here. Both of you.” He looked to you as well, making you smile with gratefulness before turning to speak only to John. “Thank you, my brother.” He smiled down at John before retreating.   
John said farewell to the animals, he then turn to Pocahontas. He cupped her cheek in an intimate way.   
He asked her to come, and she refused because she was needed by her village. But when he offered to stay, she said he needed to go. Their love would be broken by distance, and as she leaned in and kissed him, you took your leave to go see Kocoum.   
“Stay.” He took your hands in his own, holding them tightly against his chest as if he never wanted to let them go. You couldn’t help but smile, but you faltered in answering. Was it selfish to stay? John was leaving Pocahontas, with an open invitation back.   
What if something happened on the way home and they needed a medic? Were you abandoning your promise by staying here? But you were staying as a healer as well, so did that balance everything?   
Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a hand clapping your back.   
“Sorry to interrupt.” John called over to you. the smirk on his face was not one you trusted. “You know, [y/n], I think that we need a new nurse. One whos not going to run off and heal the enemy. Not that you’re the enemy now.” He quickly added to Kocoum. “No, I think that you should be somewhere that’s peaceful, somewhere that you cant run into trouble. Like, oh say I don’t know, here? Just something to think about.”   
If he hadn’t been shot, you might have kicked him. Had everyone been eavesdropping this whole time?   
Looking back to Kocoum, you couldn’t help but beam at him.   
“I think that means I can stay.” You nod, bouncing on the balls of your feet with excitement. Kocoum smiled, and you heard him let out a breath that he had been holding. Something small flutters to your side, and you turn your head to see an old friend. The bird, with the blue back, was hovering beside you, chipping before flying into the sky. Something told you that you would see the little guy again.   
You raced to say goodbye to the crew, and Thomas promised you that he would take care of John no matter what. You told him that you believed in him.   
John didn’t like long goodbyes, so gave you a handshake along with a smile.   
“I’ll see you soon, anyway.” You smile.   
“oh, I’ll be back as soon as I can stand.” He joked.   
“You know, I would roll my eyes, but Kocoum only got stiches a day ago, and he came to stay goodbye, so I have no doubt that you men are stupid enough to do that.” You returned, swatting his arm.   
But soon, it was time to part.   
The sadness you felt from seeing the ship sail into the distance was no unfelt, but as you felt the warmth of Kocoums body beside you, you couldn’t help but be excited for this next chapter of your life.   
You were welcomed in the village both as a healer and Kocoum’s wife, and quickly became known as the only one who could make the warrior smile.


End file.
